This invention relates generally to racks adapted to receive and support elongated articles; more particularly it concerns modular rack components which may be interconnected in many different ways to form circular openings to receive and support tubes in a number of different arrangements, to selectively fit and conform to available space.
Due to the varying size limitations of available storage spaces in offices, factories etc., there is a constant need for racks that may be selectively and variably conformed to such spaces. Examples of the latter are under table locations; desk top areas; and horizontal and vertical wall spaces. While modular rack systems have been proposed, none to my knowledge possesses the unusual combinations of structure, multiple functions and highly advantageous results as are now made available as by the present invention.